What Lies Beneath
by crossxmyxheart232
Summary: Harry is home for the summer before his 6th year at Hogwarts and he's depressed but it soon goes away when someone returns and Aunt Petunia reveals her true self to Harry and the rest of the world.ch. 6 up next friday!
1. Midnight Visit

Harry layed on his bed, staring at the darkened ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He'd been like this since he's come home for the summer from Hogwarts. Harry had layed awake everynight for the past month, ever since Sirius died, he hasn't slept.

Finally, he rolled over to get some sleep and he glanced at his clock. His eye widened. He'd been sixteen for more than three hours and he hadn't realized it. Harry sat up and walked over to his window. He pulled aside the curtains and looked at the moon, lost once more in his own thoughts.

Harry stood there for a few minutes but was soon aroused from his thoughts by two loud cracks.

He quickly turned around and came face to face with Fred and George, the Weasly twins, his best friends, Ron's, older brothers.

"Hello Harry." George said, smiling at him.

"What are you two doing down here?" Harry asked, bewilderment showing clearly on his face.

"Well, everyone left us your birthday presents and we thought we'd bring them to you." Fred said. Then out of no where, the twins pulled out a large box from behind them that Harry hadn't noticed. The box came up to Harry's thighs.

"Wow!" is all Harry could say.

"Well, we better go before mum finds out that we're gone." Fred said and before Harry could say anything, the twings disapparated.

Harry just stared at the box in amazment. He'd never got that many presents before.

After standing there for a few more minutes, he eagerly tore into the box.

He pulled present after present out and when he was done he muttered happily, "Thanks guys." Then he went over to his bed and pulled out parchment and quill and wrote a note in which he sent with Hedwig.

Finally he went to sleep, feeling a little happier than he had since that night at the ministry.

Harry was woke up all to soon by his uncle yelling at him from downstairs telling his to get up.

Harry rooled over and slowly got out of bed. He trudged over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He slid those on and walked downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he was greeted by Aunt Petunia saying, "Harry, finish cooking the breakfast while I'm over here." Harry did what he was told, but not without a roll of his eyes.

After their breakfast, Uncle Vernon said, " Well Petunia, I'm off for the day wiht my son, and Harry, you better behave and mind your aunt. If you don't, you will be locked in your room for a week."

Harry replied, "Okay," and then sighed and propped his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands.

He heard the front door shut, but other than that it was like you could hear each others thoughts because it was so silent.

Harry sat there with his head in his hands staring at the gleaming table while Aunt Petunia worked on cleaning the kitchen.

As she walked into the living room to clean it, she said to Harry, "Don't you have some sort of homework to do that your school gives you?" then she walked off.

Getting the hint, Harry walked upstairs and got out his homework.

Some how he got it all done before Uncle Vernon and Dudley got home. Harry glanced at his clock which said four thirty.

Since he had nothing better to do he pulled out Quidditch Through the Ages and reread it.

He was about half way through when his aunt called him down for dinner.

He walked downstairs and sat next to his enormous cousin, who had got back not long ago.

"So Petunia, did the boy mind you?" Vernon asked, sitting next to Harry.

"Yes actually.: Petunia said, handing out plates to everyone.

"Well, glad to hear the boy is finally learning.: Vernon said.

That was basically all of the dinner conversation, except for when Vernon was talking about work that day.

When Harry was back in his room, he took out some of the Honeydukes chocolate that he'd got for hie birthday and ate some of it.

After a while, Harry went back to reading but around eleven he fell asleep.

Sometime around one, Harry's bedroom door creaked open.

Aunt Petunia's face peeked around the door. When he saw that he was asleep, she went inside. She quietly closed the door behind her and then walked over to Harry.

She stared down at him for a while, then she sat at the edge of his bed.

Petunia slowly stroked his hair back from his face and she just stared at him for some time.

After a while, her face shined with tears. Then she whispered, "My boy, me dear sweet boy, I am so sorry to have to put you through this torture for 16 years. I am sorry my son."

Then she stood up and stared at him for a while longer as tears fell silently on the carpet. She wiped her eyes and then went off to bed.

Well peeps, that's all I have for now. I have much much more to put in here so just keep reading and u will find out my surprise that I am going to put in here. The next chapter holds something u will want to read so in a few days be sure to read it. Enjoy! plz R&R to, i need reviews so u can get the next chapter.


	2. Aunt Petunia's Wand

The next morning, Harry was woken up by a soft tapping at his window. He grabbed his glasses and got up.

Harry pulled back the curtains to see that Hedwig had returned. She had a large stack of letters tied to her leg.

He quickly untied them and ripped open the top envelope. It was from Hermione.

He read the rest and then set them down. He looked at his clock and decided that he would go on down so he didn't get in trouble.

When he got down there, all three Dursleys were crowded around the window.

Harry looked over his fat cousins head and peered out of the window.

The first thing his eyes saw was a moving van. Someone was moving in beside them.

Harry saw many peices of furniture go into the house. But the three trunks he saw is what startled him the most since one of them bore the Hogwarts crest.

Then, Harry saw a girl, no older than he himself, come walking out from behind the truck. This girl was a head shorter than Harry, she was quite skinny, she had very prominent features, and she was, in Harry's opinion, beautiful.

Harry ran up the stairs and quickly got out pen and paper and hastily wrote a note to this mysterious girl. This is what it read:

You go to Hogwarts? What year are you? Do you know your house? What's your name? How old are you? Send a reply back with Hedwig, my owl.

Harry Potter

He folded the note and tied it to Hedwig whom immediatly sent it over to the girl.

Harry then began to pace around his room and within five minutes, he had to let Hedwig back in.

He took the note off of Hedwig's leg and unfolded in. He read:

Yes, I go to Hogwarts. This is my first year there but I'll be a sixth year and I don't know what house I'm in yet. I'll find that out when I get there. I am 15 and I'll be sixteen in October and my name's Bridgette, Bridgette Johnson. I can't believe I'm neighbors with Harry Potter!

Bridgette

Harry sent another note to her and then, to Harry, the rest of the day was over in a matter of minutes.

Later that night, Harry feel asleep thinking of her and around eleven, Aunt Petunia came in and this time she had a box with her, and a long slender rod of wood.

Then, Aunt Petunia muttered, "Lumos," and the slender rod of wood lite up at the tip. She then placed the box on his desk chair. She removed the lid so he could see the contents of the box and then stepped back. She looked at Harry and then whispered, to him as much as herself, "I'm sorry that you've had to go through this torture for so long. I'm sorry I've kept so many secrets from you. It will all be revealed soon enough. I'm sorry my dear Harry."

She backed up to the door and gazed at the sleeping figure of Harry. Tears once again filled her eyes. She let them fall but soon wiped them away and then muttered, "Nox," and the wand light was extenguished. She slowly backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Well peeps, that's that chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow night probably if u want it. The two that have reviewed, thanks. So, did u like this chapter? I had fun typing this one and many more twists to come!!!! so yeah..... but all I can say is Enjoy! plz R&R!


	3. Blood and a Morning Hospital Visit

Harry woke early that morning. He stared at his ceiling and blinked several times to get used to the bright sunlight. He sat up and put his glasses on, and then glanced at the closk, it was only 7:30.

Considering how early it was, Harry knew that the Dursleys weren't up so he though he's write a note to Ron and Hermione.

Harry threw his covers off of him and stood up. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair. That's when he finally noticed the box.

He just stared at it fr a minute and picked it up and took it over to his bed. He looked inside.

Inside the box was two stacks of clothing. Five pairs of pants and five shirts. He took them out and tried them on, they fit perfectly. But the odd thing was there was no note.

Whoever had sent the clothes, Harry was very thankful to. He was tired of wearing his cousins old clothes that were several sizes to big for him.

Harry forgot all about writing a note to Ron and Hermione, he was to preoccupied with his new clothes.

He picked out the shirt that he liked the most and put it on along with a new pair of jeans. He looked at his reflection in his mirror and to him, he looked strange. Harry was used to seeing himself in baggy clothes, not clothes that fit well, but he still liked it.

Now came the issue of what he would tell his aunt and uncle. He was sure they were going to ask. What could he say?

Before he could think of anything there was a soft tap at the window. He looked out and saw a brown twany owl, one of the schools owls. He opened his window and let it in.

Harry untied the letter attatched to the owls leg. It was a little thicker than usual and then he realized that he got his O.W.L's back. He opened the envelope and took out a piece of parchment. This is what it read:

Dear Mr. Potter

School will start on September the first and the Hogwarts Express will leave Kings Cross Station at eleven that day. Also enclosed in the envelope is your list of books for this year and your O.W.L. results. Hope to see you on September the first.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Harry took out another peice of paper and unfolded it. It was Q.W.L. results.

Charms: Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Potions: Outstanding

Divination: Poor

Astronomy: Fair

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic: Dreadful

Good Job Potter

Proffesor McGonagall

The other was his list of books but he's worry about that later. He couldn't believe that he'd got such good grades. How on earth did he get an Outstanding in Potions? 3 Outstandings, 3 Exceeds Expectations, 1 Fair, 1 Poor, and 1 Dreadful. Harry just realized that he'd got all of his requirements for becoming an Auror. He was happy.

He was about to get out a peice of parchment and write to Ron and Hermione, but he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Harry said, putting down his letter.

The door opened and in came Aunt Petunia. "Harry, I will explain this later, but I know that your new school term starts quite soon and I see you just got your list of of books, so when Vernon goes to work and Dudley leaves for his friends house, I'll take you to Diagon Alley to get your new school things and when we get there I'll explain everything, okay?"

Harry just stared at with his jaw hanging open but he somehow managed to nod his head.

"Okay, I'll let you know when they leave and then we can go." Aunt Petunia said, then she smiled at Harry and left the room.

Harry stared at the spot where she'd been in pure and utter amazement. _How does she know about Diagon Alley? Why is she being so nice to me? What has happened to my aunt?_

Harry started pacing around his room, pondering all of this, wondering how his aunt knew of the wizarding world.

Harry had, once again, forgotten about writing a note to Ron and Hermione. Instead, he went to write a note to Sirius, but then he remembered he was dead.

When he remembered this, he became depressed again. As he thought of Sirius again, he became more and more depressed and then he felt like he'd never be happy again. As he fell deeper and deeper into his depression, he reached under his matress and grabbed something. A box.

He opened the lid of it and inside it contained a knife, an extremely sharp, long knife.

Harry held if in his hands and carresed the cold silver handle.

He stared at the knife but he wasn't really seeing it. His mind was on other things. The only person who'd really cared for him, the only one he was ever attached to, the only one he ever truely loved, had died. He just couldn't take it anymore. The pain and sorrow that had been biulding in his chest all summer finally erupted and he lost control.

He took the knife and held it above his wrist. _I can't take it anymore! Why live when there's nothing to live for? _After this thought ran through his head, he brought the knife down and slit his wrist, deep, to the bone. Then he did his other one.

Harry held his hands in tight fists, letting the blood flow freely down his arms. But all to soon he began to feel dizzy. He sat down at the edge of his bed to stop the world from spinning but it didn't help any. He soon began to feel weak, very weak. He slid to the floor and passed out.

His aunt was coming up the stairs to let him know that they could go now. Petunia knocked on his door. No answer. She went on in.

When she opened the door she let out a shriek. Harry was lying in the middle of the floor with blood surrounding him. She ran down stairs to call the ambulance.

I know it's not a very good ending but that's the best i can do for now. U will really like the next chapter u will. it's got a big surprise in it so be sure to read it. Enjoy

Should I add more to this chapter? I think so!

It's a good thing you found him when you did, otherwise he wouldn't have made it. Well, If you need me, just ring the bell."

"Thank-you doctor." Petunia said.

(Shut of door and Petunia sitting and breathing a heavy sigh)

"Oh my dear son, what made you do this?" Petunia said to heself, stroking Harry's brow and brushing his hair away from his face.

_Son? I'm not her son am I? _Harry thought and then he knew no more.

There you goes, but i'm not gonna add ne more cuz it would give spoilers to the next chapter. but to the two people who have reviewed both chapters, thanks. now, enjoy! i have many more plans coming for Harry and Petunia so be sure to read future chapters! Enjoy!


	4. The Cold, Hard Truth

BEEP......BEEP....... BEEP.........

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, trying to blink.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" his aunt cried when she heard his voice.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, now blinking slowly, trying to sheild his eyes against the light.

"Don't move sweetie, you're in the hospital. Lay still." Aunt Petunia said.

"Sweetie? Huh?" Harry asked, mind moving slugishly.

"Don't worry about that right now, but what made you do that?" Petunia asked, taking his hand in hers and she started rubbing little circles with her thumb on the back of his hand.

"My godfather, he's........he's dead!" Harry said, a lump forming in his throat.

"Oh no! Not Sirius!" Petunia said, showing concern for him.

"How do you know Sirius?" Harry asked, bewildered beyond belief.

"I think it's time you knew the truth." Petunia said. "I didn't want you to find out this way but you should know."

"Huh? Know what? Where are my glasses?" Harry said, desperately wanting to get the IV out of his arm.

"Here you go, your glasses are here." Petunia said, grabbing his glasses from off the table beside his bed and handing them to him.

"Now, what do you mean?" Harry asked, looking curiously at her.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked.

"I'm so sorry that I've had to put you through this torture for 16 years, I'm so sorry. I should've told you this sooner." Petunia said, her face begining to shine with tears.

"What? Tell me that you're sorry?" Harry asked, becoming confused.

"No! Harry........ I'm your mother!" Petunia said, sobs raking her body.

"No, you can't be! That's impossible!" Harry said, voice rising.

"It's not impossible." Petunia said quietly.

"Yes it is! I look exactly like my mum and dad." Harry said, getting angry.

"That's because I altered your appearance." Petunia said, still remaining quietly.

"But you can't do that unless..." Harry said, comprehension begining to dawn on his face.

"Unless I'm a witch." Petunia finished for him. "Me and your father had you, but to make Lily believe that she'd originally got pregnant with you. I moved you from me to her and I made it to where you would take on her traits and look like her. I modified James's memory so he would think that he's got Lily pregnant and not me. I'm so sorry that I never tol d you before." As she explained this, more tears fell down her face.

"But how can you be a witch? You don't even have wand and as far as I know, you completely hate the wizarding world." Harry said.

"I've hiden from the world. I went to Hogwarts and finished school with some of the best grades in my class. I could've had any job I wanted in the magical world, but I met Vernon, who is a muggle. I never told him about me being a witch, and when he found out about my sister and her husband, he loathed them. I loved him so I pretended that I didn't like them either, but I did. They knew that I liked them, but they understood why I said I didn't like them. I even told the ministry of magic to not count me as a witch anymore. I hide everything from him, I even hide my wand." Petunia said, and then, from a pocket in her big overcoat she pulled out a long slender rod of wood.

"So? How can I classify that as a wand?" Harry asked, not wanting to believe the evidence that was sitting right infront of him.

"You can classify it as a wand by this." Petunia said, then she pointed it at a pencil laying on the desk and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The pencil rose into the air.

Harry was begining to believe her, weird as all of this was, he was begining to believe her.

"I....okay. I get it now." Harry said, still in shock of all of this.

"Uhh.....okay. How are we going to keep all of this from Vernon?" Harry asked.

"We won't tell him. He'll never find out. As long as neither of us tell anyone, he won't have to know." Petunia said.

"But how won't he find out? I don't think the doctor's going to release me yet." Harry said.

"He will. I'm going to perform a minor healing charm so he'll have to let you go." Petunia said, and she did the healing charm. Harry could feel his cuts closing, mending themselves.

Petunia put her wand away and then rang the bell, signaling for the doctor to come in.

When the doctor opened the door, Petunia asked, "Doctor, when can we leave?"

"Well, whenever he feels that he's ready to leave and whenever his wonds have healed a little bit." the doctor said.

"Well, could you check to see if the cuts are any better?" Petunia asked politely.

"Why sure!" the doctor said. Then he went and removed one of Harry's bandages. "Remarkable!" he whispered. "Uhh, I guess he can go home, his wounds are closed." The doctor said in amazment.

"Okay, thank-you." Petunia said. She stood up and waited patiently for the doctor to take the IV out of Harry's arm and for Harry to put his shirt back on.

Once outside Harry said, "Thanks."

"Oh, no problem." Petunia said. "Umm..... how do you feel about all of the information that I gave you today?"

"Well, I'm still having problems believing it and I don't really know how to take it. I have so many questions....." Harry trailed off.

"Go ahead and ask one." Petunia said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this or why weren't you at least a little nicer to me?" Harry asked, finally getting that question out.

"Well, I didn't tell you because of Vernon. He would completely hate me and I didn't want that. Plus, I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to hate me either." Petunia said, breathing a heavy sigh.

"Well, for sixteen years, until today, I did hate you, but in a weird way it all makes sense. I'm not mad at you if you're wondering." Harry said.

"Really?" Petunia said.

"Really, I mean, everything, in a weird bizzare way, fits together. I guess I can accept this, but mind you, it will be hard, considering you'll have to be mean to me around Vernon." Harry said.

"I know, but he'll eventually find out so I guess we can survive 'til then right?" Petunia said, looking over at Harry.

"Well, I guess so. Hey, what about our trip into Diagon Alley? When are we going to take that?" Harry asked curiously.

"We can tomorrow if you want," Petunia said, " 'cause I know school starts back quite soon."

"I'd like to go tomorrow." Harry said, smiling to himself.

"Okay, we can go tomorrow." Petunia said.

They got on a bus and went back to Private Drive. When Vernon got home, he asked about how her day had gone.

"Oh, not much, just the normal stuff around here." Petunia replied.

"Did the boy mind you?" Vernon asked.

"Harry? Yes, he was very good today." Petunia said.

"Glad to hear it!" Vernon said.

Not a word was mentioned about Harry's morning hospital visit.

Later that night, Harry finally wrote a note to Ron and Hermione telling them about his O.W.L. scores and saying that when he saw them he'd have alot of things to tell them.

I know the ending isn't very good but it's the best I could do, I couldn't really think of ne thing to write for this chapter so plz forgive me, I will make up for it in the next chapter, that's a promise. Next chapter has much revealed in it so be sure to read it and plz R&R this!!!! okie, Enjoy!


	5. Diagon Alley and Dementors

The next morning dawned bright and early. Harry woke and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw Vernon kissing Petunia good-bye for the day.

Vernon saw and Harry and said, "Boy, you better be good!" and then he walked away and went to work.

"Sorry about that. So, are you ready to go?" Petunia asked.

"Not quite, but give me a minute." Harry said. Then he ran up the stairs and changed and grabbed his book list. Then he bounded down the stairs again.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now, I think." Harry said, mentally going over what he should have.

"Good, now let's go!" Petunia said, walking towards the door.

"Uhh.....how are we getting there?" Harry asked, following her.

"You'll see." Petunia said.

Once they were outside, Petunia locked the door and then walked to the edge of the driveway. She then held up her right hand, her wand hand.

Then, out of no where, the Knight Bus appeared.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't I think of that?" Harry said laughing.

Stan Shinpike came out and said what he normally does and Aunt Petunia and Harry boarded the bus.

The bus was filled with all sorts of chairs. From squishy armchairs to straight backed wooden ones. Petunia and Harry sat down in two of the fluffy arm chairs and when Stan asked where they were going, Petunia replied, "To London please, near the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay, Ernie, to London, near the Leaky Cauldron!" Stan yelled up to Ernie.

The ride there was quite bumpy and when Aunt Petunia and Harry got off, they didn't feel like eating anything for a while.

"Well, to Diagon Alley. we go!" Petunia said. "I haven't been here since my last year at Hogwarts."

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and entered.

"Hello Harry!" Tom, the inn keeper called.

"Hi." Harry said, heading for the back of the pub so he and Petunia could enter Diagon Alley.

When they closed the back door to the pub, Petunia said, "Here, let me do it, I want to see if I can remember how."

":Okay." Harry said, stepping aside.

Aunt Petunia pulled out her wand and stepped up to the brick wall. She tapped the bricks, one by one, going slower than people normally did.

About a minute later, the wall was magically making itself into an arch way, leading into Diagon Alley.

"Ha! I still remember! So, where do we have to go first? Gringotts?" Petunia asked, walking along the street and dodging different people as she went.

"Yeah, I need to get some money out of my vault 'cause I'm not so sure how much I have left in my bag." Harry said, leading the way to Gringotts.

"Oh yes, I need to go to mine to. I still have the key." Aunt Petunia said, then she pulled out a thin silver chain and on it hung a silver key.

They walked up to the front doors of the building and they were shown by the goblins who normally stand there to open the doors.

When they got in there, they were shown to their vaults, Harry's first.

As the door to Harry's vault opened, Petunia exclaimed in surprise at the mounds of gold Galleons, columns of silver Sickles, and stacks of bronze Knuts. Harry scooped quite a bit into his bag and shut the vault.

Then, after Harry's vault, they went deeper under London to Aunt Petunia's.

When her door swung open, Harry was amazed to see how little she had. 5 columns of silver and 9 stacks of bronze is all she had. Petunia scooped all the silver into her purse and shut the vault.

Once standing outside, Petunia asked, "So, where do you need to go now?"

"I need new robes, mine are a bit short so I'll meet you at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in about 15 minutes or so." Harry said, walking towards the robe shop.

"Okay," Petunia said.

Harry entered the shop and Madam Malin asked, "You're from Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Okay,follow me. Two other Hogwarts students are being fitted now." Madam Malkin said, heading towards the back of the shop.

As Harry followed her, he heard two voices from the back of the shop.

"Hermione! Do you have to be so picky?" Harry heard a familiar voice say.

"Yes! I do! I can't help it either." Hermione said.

_Why do **they **get to have all of the fun together while I'm stuck on Private Drive? _Harry thought bitterly.

Harry continued following Madam Malkin to the sourse of the voices, who were still having their disagreement.

When Harry entered the room, both Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing and exclaimed, "Harry! How'd you get here? I thought you were stuck with the muggles?"

"Uhh..... hi. I was, but ya know how I was telling you that I had a lot to tell you? I'll explain it all later." Harry said, sorta hinting that there were ears around that didn't need to hear.

Madam Malkin, getting the hint, said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Then she left the room.

When the door shut, Ron and Hermione said, "Okay, now tell us!"

"Well....." Harry said, and he explained everything to them. About his aunt and about the cuts and how he got there.

When Harry finished, Hermione asked, "So why did she hide it from you for all of these years? I mean she's your actual mother and she never told you?"

"Well, she said she hide it from me because of my Uncle Vernon. I know she never told me, I don't like that she didn't but I have no control over that now do I?" Harry asked, his last words sounding cold even to his own ears.

"We know you have no control over it! What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked, getting slightly irritated.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? You _know _what is wrong with me! I've just had everything told to me! Everything I once knew and believed has been proven wrong! You two have been having a peachy time together while I'm stuck on Private Drive with those EVIL MUGGLES!!!!!!! I have no one now! SIRIUS IS DEAD!!!! Don't you think that it would have a bit of an impact on me???" Harry yelled at them, all of the feelings he'd harbored inside of him finally spilled over the edge, causing Harry to burst out in a fit of rage.

"Okay! Calm down! We know you've had a rough summer! Calm down!" Ron said, not knowing what else to do.

The door to the room opened. "Who's yelling?" Madam Malkin asked, looking from Harry's furious face to Ron and Hermione's scared looking expressions.

"Nothing, everything's fine. No one's yelling, it was just something that we were doing." Hermione said, covering up for Harry's anger and yelling.

"Well, if you say so." Madam Malkin said, seriouslt doubting them. "I'll be back in a few minutes to measure you for your new robes." Then, once again, she left the room.

"Harry, please calm down!" Ron said, urging him to calm down.

"Okay, fine! But you know what's wrong with me!" Harry said, anger seething inside of him.

"Yes, we know what's wrong, we understand you completely." Hermione said, trying her best to use a soothing tone of voice to calm him down.

After that was said, no one really spoke to one another, and when Madam Malkin came back in, still no one said anything.

The rulers and things measured all three of them out as Madam Malkin went about getting all of the materials needed for making the robes.

Since it hadn't been fifteen minutes when they got out of the robe shop, they went to the sweet shop and got themselves an icecream.

"So, how are taking all of this news your aunt has given you?" Ron asked, taking a big bite out of his icecream and leading the way back to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Well, I don't really know what to feel about this. I mean, all I've ever known has been proven wrong. All that was told to me about my parents was a lie. I just don't know what to think of all of this." Harry said, breathing a sigh and continuing to lick on his icecream cone.

"Oh Harry, umm..... about the cuts, why'd you do them?" Hermione asked, throwing him a curious look between bites of her icecream.

"Well, I went to write a note to Sirius, thinking he was still alive, but then I realized that he's dead. I grew depressed, I felt as if I were sinking into a deep dark hole atht now one could help me out of. So, I took my only escape and tried to kill myself." Harry said, his face becoming dark and shadowed.

"It's okay Harry." Hermione said in a comforting voice, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No! It won't be okay! The only person whom I really ever looked up to died! One of the only people who'd ever tried to be a parent figure left me!" Harry said, the lump in his throat returning.

"Harry, just take a deep breath! It will be okay! We all miss Sirius to, he was a good person. Just don't think about missing him." Hermione said, drawing him into a hug.

"But I can't help but miss him." Harry said, tears forming at the edge of his vision.

"We know, we know. Just don't ponder on it forever, you have to go on with life. We know you miss him, but don't let your grief consume you life." Hermione said, rubbing his back in small little circles, trying to get him to calm down.

Harry took a deep breathe and blinked a few times to get rid of his tears and then he said miserably, "I guess you're right. I know I shouldn't let it consume my life."

"So are you going to be okay now?" Hermione asked, continuing to rub little circles on his back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Harry said.

Harry and Hermione broke apart and while they waited for Aunt Petunia to come, they finished their icecreams.

Before long, someone called for Hermione, "Hermione dear, it's time to go!" It was her parents.

"Hey, I'll see you guys at school." Hermione called over her shoulder as she waved good-bye to them.

"Well mate, I better go find mum before she starts to worry." Ron said as he walked away.

Harry sat down on the bench infront of the shop and leaned back against the wall to wait for Aunt Petunia.

He sat there for a good ten minutes before he saw his aunt trying to make her way over to him.

Harry stood up and and picked up his bag that contained his school robes and went to her instead.

"Sorry I'm so late, I got caught up in Flourish and Blotts. I got myself a book and I was reading it, oblivious of the time." Petunia said. "Where to now?"

"I need to get some potion ingredients, my supply is running low." Harry said, heading towards the Apothecary.

Ten minutes later, Harry was standing outside of Flourish and Blotts with another new bag. He opened the door and went in.

Harry handed the book list to the man behind the counter and pointed out his new books that he'd need.

While the man got his books, Harry let his mind wander, reliving some of his memories.

"Here you go." the man said, putting Harry's books on the counter, snapping Harry back to reality.

"Huh? Oh thanks." Harry said. He paid the man and walked outside.

Petunia was looking at her watch. "We better go soon before Vernon gets home. He should be home any minute now."

Five mintues later they were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia raised her wand hand and the gleaming purple Knight Bus was standing infront of them.

One wild bus ride later they were back on Wisteria Walk, blinking against the bright setting sun.

They started walking along the side walk towards Private Drive but all the sudden it turned cold, very cold.

The bright gleaming sunlight disappeared and they were surrounded by a black lightless night.

_Dementors can't be here, can they? _Harry thought.

Well, what do u think of it? Should I keep going??? that is a good question, should I leave u hanging on what's going to happen next? I dunno,

Nah

Harry started gropping for his wand but someone to his right muttered "Lumos, " and Petunia's wand blazed into brilliant white light. She held it above her head to cast light all around them. They were surrounded, there was at least ten dementors there.

Harry grabbed his wand but couldn't think of a happy thought fast enough so he had problems saying the charm. His mind kept going over all of the terrible events in his life.

Then, like a light shining in his head, Sirius's face popped into his head and he then shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" All he got was the silvery mist.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" Harry bellowed and a huge silvery stag burst forth from the end of his wand.

The silvery stag charged all of the dementors down and they all flew away into the night. The light of a natural night returned and so did all of the noises. The sun had set so Petunia kept her wand lite.

"Are you okay Harry?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said.

"I wonder why there are dementors in Little Whinging in broad daylight?" Aunt Petunia said curiously.

"The dementors are no longer under the ministry's control, at least some of them aren't. Voldemort has returned so he now controls alot of them." Harry said.

"Voldemort has returned? How do you know?" Petunia asked.

"Because the night he returned, in the grave yard, I was there. I witnessed it." Harry said, his mind flashing back to that night a little over a year ago.

"Oh," Aunt Petunia said quietly.

They turned onto Private Drive and walked along the sidewalk. They came into view of the house and Vernon was standing there waiting on them.

Unfortunatly, Petunia still had her wand out and it was lite. Vernon just found out.

"You-you're one o-o-of them? One of his kind?" Vernon spluttered out, the vien in his temple throbbing.

"I-I should've told you but yes, I am one of Harry's kind and I'm sorry." Petunia said. "Nox," and the wand light went out.

"B-b-but I didn't think you could be! You hate his people!" Vernon said in disbelief.

" I don't hate them, I just told you that." Petunia said.

"Fine! Tomorrow, start looking for another place to live. I don't want someone like you living in my house." Vernon said, then he turned on his heel and went inside.

Petunia's eyes filled with tears and one single solitary tear fell down her ckeek.

"Aunt Petunia? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she said, wiping her eyes. "Go on inside and start packing your stuff, I know where we can go, the house down the street. Just go start packing, I don't want you living here if I can't be here with you."

"Okay, I'll go do that, but are you sure you're going to be okay?" Harry asked once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just please go do what I told you. I'll be along in a few minutes." Petunia said, wiping away more tears.

"Okay." Harry said and he walked toward the house.

Aunt Petunia just stood crying for a minute but soon, once again, wiped them away.

When Harry went inside and passed his Uncle, all he got out of him was a sniff and an upturn of his nose.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

A few minutes after Harry had put his stuff up, he heard the front door close and then he heard Aunt Petunia coming up the stairs and then the bathroom door closed.

_I do hope she's alright._ Harry thought as he pulled on his night clothes.


	6. Letters of Disapproval

After Aunt Petunia shut the bathroom door, Harry started gathering all of his clothes and stuff and also the stuff from under the lose floor board under his bed.

He started haphazardly throwing things into his trunk, blaming himself for what had just happened not but a few minutes ago.

While Harry was lost in his own thoughts, there was a loud crack at his window. He whirled around to see what had happened.

Whan Harry pulled back the curtains, he saw an owl perched on his window seal with an official looking document clapsed in its beak. Harry opened the window and the owl hopped down onto his desk and dropped the letter. Then it spread its wings and took flight out of the open window.

Harry picked up the letter and tore it open and unfolded the letter. He read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have recieved information that you, once again, performed the Patronus Charm this evening at twenty-nine minutes after five in a muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a muggle.

The severity of this breack of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Socery has resulted in your suspension from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you will be tried in court on August 29 to decide wether or not you will be allowed to attend you school again.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hophirk

Improper use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

The first thought through Harry's mind was, _Not again! I'm going to be proved innocent again!_

Harry reread the letter, still in minor disbelief over the entire thing.

A few minutes later, Harry heard a sort knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, finally looking up from the letter.

The door opened and a red, puffy faced Aunt Petunia poked her head around the corner, "Are you done packing yet?"

"Just about," Harry said.

"Well, I called the lady on the house down the street and she's going to be here tomorrow morning to show us around," Aunt Petunia said. Then she noticed the letter that Harry was still holding and she pointed to it, saying, "What's that?"

"Uhh...nothing. It's nothing," Harry said, tightening his grip on the letter.

"Well, if it's nothing, may I read it?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Umm... I guess so," Harry said, reluctant to hand over the peice of paper.

"Thank-you," she said. Her eyes scanned over the letter, then she reread it to make sure that's what it said. "Well, I guess you have no choice but to go to this."

"I guess so. I'm going to be proven innocent again, just like last time," Harry said.

Aunt Petunia handed the letter back to Harry and then said, "Well, I'm off to bed. Make sure you're up and ready by nine in the morning 'cause that's when that lady's supposed to be over there to show us around."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Good night," Aunt Petunia said, then she closed the door behind her.

Harry put a few more things in his trunk and then slammed the lid shut. He locked the trunk and say on the edge of it, taking a break before he went to finish packing everything.

A minute later, Harry heard another knock at the door. "Come in!" he called out, thinking that it was Aunt Petunia coming to tell him something she forgot to the first time she was in there.

The door opened but it wasn't Aunt Petunia, it was Uncle Vernon.

"Boy! You're responsible for Petunia being on of-of-o-of one of you! You're responsible!" Uncle Vernon said quietly. "Do you know what I'm going to do because of that?" Then an evil grin split his face.

_What is wrong with him?_ Harry thought, puzzled beyond belief.

"Well boy? Do you know what I'm going to do?" Vernon spat, begining to raise his voice and the vein on his forehead begining to throb.

"N-no," Harry said, becoming a little afraid of the maniacle glint in his eyes.

"Well, you'll see soon find out. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" Vernon said, then he left the room.

_What on earth is wrong with him?_ Harry thought. _Whatever it is that he's going to do, I don't want to find out._ Then he got out his invisibility cloak and hide underneath is and waited for his uncle to come back in the room so he could see what Vernon was talking about.

Harry didn't have to wait long. Within thirty seconds of moving across the room, Vernon came thundering back down the hall.

"Oh Harry!" Vernon called as he neared Harry's room. "I have something for you!" When Vernon entered the room he didn't see Harry. He let out an angry roar like yell and shouted, "Boy! I told you not to go anywhere!" Then, the belt that Vernon had brought with him, he swung it in anger but it didn't strike air like Vernon thought it would, it hit something even though, as it appeared to Vernon, nothing was there.

Vernon stopped, all anger gone from his eyes. "Hmm...?"

He struck again, this time experimental but he didn't hit anything, only 'cause Harry moved, but Vernon had no way of knowing that.

Vernon gave a very puzzled look and the leather belt hung loosely in his hand. After a few more seconds of standing there completely confused, he gave up and left the room, but before the door shut, he said, "Harry, wherever you are, I will find you. I will hunt you down and you will wish you were never born." Then the door clicked shut.

Harry waited a few seconds before he even dared breathe. After a minute of standing there, he pulled off the invisibility cloak and clutched at his side where the belt had hit.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and let the pain subside but not all of it went away, it still hurt when he moved but other than that he was begining to feel better.

As he sat there, he thought of the events of earlier that day. He replayed his conversation with Ron and Hermione over in his head and then he thought of the demento attack.

Why are they in Little Whinging? Is Lord Voldemort active in trying to kill people? What's he doing? What made Uncle Vernon think that I'd caused Aunt Petunia to be a witch? Does Aunt Petunia want me to call her mom or Aunt Petunia?

These kind of thoughts were playing through his head. He had no idea why Vernon had acted this way and he didn't want to know, he just wanted the pain to stop, it was almost unbarable. He thinks Vernon broke his ribs with that hard of a hit.

"Oh well, I'll be fine," Harry said to reassure himself. "I might as well get some sleep."

Since he was finished packing, all he did was put his invisibility cloak back and he locked his trunk. He, once again, sat there, reminiscing about the events of the day, but when he looked at his clock, he thought it best to go to bed.

He set his clock for eight and crawled under the blankets to warm up his cold feet. He layed on his back and stared at the darkened ceiling. As his thoughts had done not but a week ago, he thought of Sirius.

_What would Sirius have done if he were me tonight? Is he truly dead? I want to see his smiling face again, shining with joy and pride when he looked at me. That's what I want, a father._ Then he fell asleep.

Around six, when the sky was begining to show the first signs of dawn, there was a rather small crack and a small, human-like creature appeared at the foot of Harry's bed. It had something clutched in its left hand, a small round stone like thing and a note that was attacked to the front of the creature. This creature, about five inches in height, wore nothing but a small shirt that came down to it's knees. It walked around his bed and then, when it was facing Harry, it crawled under his bed and sat down with a plunk.

Two hours later, Harry's alarm clock went off, completely startling him to death. Also his Aunt knocking on the door at the same time didn't help him all that much either.

"Harry! Get up! It's time to start getting ready!" his Aunt called through the door.

"I know, I know, I'm up!" Harry called back, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Okay. Be down stairs in about 30 minutes then." Petunia said, then she walked away and went back to her room, which was now the spare bedroom.

_I'm up, I'm up!_ he thought sleepily, once more rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He slowly got up and picked out what he was going to wear after he got done with his little disagreement with the lock. Once everything was layed out, he went to take a quick shower. The little creature wasn't even noticed.

A few minutes later, Harry was back in his room, rubbing the towel through his hair fastly as though to dry it. He dressed and went down stairs and ate breakfast. Then, about thirty minuts afterwards, they were walking towards the house not far down the road. They reached it just as a gleaming black convertible car plled into the driveway.

A tall woman with dark chestnut hair that fell losely around her shoulders stepped out of the car.

"Hi! You must be Petunia, the lady who called me about the house last night, right?" the woman asked, walking towards Petunia with an outstretched hand.

"Yeah, it was me." Petunia said, greeting the woman with a handshake. "I called 'cause I'm interested in this house."

"Well, you called the right person!" the woman said cheerfully. "Let's go take a look shall we?"

"Okay," Petunia said, but you forgot to mention your name."

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm sorry! My name is Ms. Kennedy." she said.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Nice to meet you Ms. Kennedy." Petunia said, infected by the lady's constant cheerfulness.

"Well, now that introductions are over, let's go take a look at the house!" Ms. Kennedy said.

"Okay," Petunia said, following the Kennedy lady into the house.

_Hmm...There's just something about Ms. Kennedy that's kinda odd. I just can't place it!_ Harry thought, following both of them into the house.

They walked through the house, Petunia immediatly falling in love with it. Ms. Kennedy led them upstairs and showed them the master bedroom. Once that was done, Ms. Kennedy ran out of the room quickly and shut it behind her. She said something and when they tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

Petunia pulled out her wand and said, "Alohamora!" The door sprand open and they ran out into the hallway after Ms. Kennedy.

She was standing at the top of the stairs, arms over chest but she had a very shocked exspresion on her face.

"I thought you were one, but I wanted to be sure. You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Ms. Kennedy said, pointing at Harry.

"Erm... Yeah. Why?" Harry asked, flatening his bangs down over his scar.

"I thought you were. Well, so, do you want the house?" Ms. Kennedy said, directing that question at Petunia.

"Hmm... what do you think Harry, do you like it?" Petunia asked.

"Umm..." Harry pondered for a minute. Then he finally said, "Yeah, it's good."

"Okay!" Ms. Kennedy said brightly. "Now, let's see..." Ms. Kennedy and Aunt Petunia took care of all the paper work while Harry walked around the house.

He walked into one of the bedrooms and decided that it would be his new room. As he paced arond the room, he stopped by the window and satred out, lost in his own thoughts.

When Harry came out of his reverie, he glanced at his watch. They'd been here for 30 minutes but for Harry, it had felt like an eternity.

Harry went back to staring out the window but a minute later he saw Bridgette walking down the street. He ran downstairs and yelled at Petunia, "I'll be back in a sec!" Then he was out the door.

"Wow!" Bridgette said. Then she started rambling on about how she was finally getting to meet him and stuff like that.

"Woah! Calm down!" Harry said, surprised by her outburst.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Bridgette said, talking very fast and giving a nervous laugh after she apologized.

"Hey, no need to be so upight around me. I'm just a person, same as you." Harry said.

"Okay, so what are you doing here? You live next door to me so why do you need to get another house?" Bridgette asked, looking curiously at the empty house that had a 'For Rent' sign in the front yard.

"Oh, some things have changed, me and my aunt are mmoving out of the house we're in and we're going to get this one." Harry said, not wanting to go into details about the events of last night.

"Oh, okay. Well, well at least be living kinda close to each other and this way you can help me 'cause I don't know how to do a lot of things in the magical world concerning Hogwarts." Bridgette said.

"Yeah," Harry said. Then there was an awkward silence.

Then Bridgette said, "Well, I er... I better go 'cause my mom's wanting me to go the the store for her and get a few things."

"Okay, well then, I'll see you some other time then," Harry said.

"Okay, see ya!" Bridgette said. She walked away but she gave a cheerful wave before she completely isappeared from sight.

Harry waved back but she didn't see, she'd already turned araouund gain. He sttod there, staring after her, but he got bored so he turned and went back in the house.

Petunia heard the screen door close and she hollered at harry, "Harry! Come here for a minute!" About a second later, Harry came into veiw.

"Well, this house is ours! but we need to worry about furniture." Petunia said to Harry.

"Oh, that's easy to do. I can just trade in some of my wizard money in exchange for muggle money. Very simple task." Harry said.

"Are you sure about that? You wouldn't mind?" Petunia asked.

"No, not at all," Harry said.

"Well, let's get our clothes, bring them over here and then go get the muggle money." she said.

"Okay," said Harry.

When they locked the front door, there was a tiny crack upstairs in the room that Harry had chosen. The short little creature from earlier that morning had appeared there. It plopped down on the ground and looked around the new space.

_I don't think this was in the masters original plan. He's not going to like this._ the tiny creature thought to itself.

Then a cold, high pitched voice rand across the room, "What am I not going to like?"

"Umm... nothing sir, master. Everything's going according to plan." the little creature said in a squeaky, slightly nervous voice.

"Hmm... you better not be lying to me! I can read your thoughts you knkokw!" the cold voice said.

"I'm not lying master! Everything's going just fine." the creature said again.

"Better be. If I find out you're lying, you know what'll happen!" the voice said, then it was gone, leaving the little creature shaking in terror. The little creature then burried its thoughts as not to anger his master again ans climbed into a bag that Harry had sitting on the floor.

Petunia and Harry returned later that night with a lot fo muggle money to spend on furniture.

"We can go tomorrow for everything we need. It's too late tonight," Aunt Petunia said, unlocking the door.

"Okay, all I'm worried about is sleep right now." Harry said laughingly.

"I understand. I'll see you in the morning then," Petunia said cheerfully.

Harry went on up to bed and a few minutes later, so did Petunia. Little did either one of them know, down the street on number 4 Private Drive, someone was asking for them.

"No, I don't know where the hell Harry Potter is!" Vernon Dursley yelled at this stranger who was standing in the doorway.

"Okay, sorry to bother you sir. Goodnight," the man said polietly, then he turned around a walked down the sidewalk.

"Whatever!" Vernon said, voice still slightly raised, and he slammed the door, blocking out the darkness of the night.

The man walked along the sidewalk and came to a park. He sat down o one of the cold hard wooden benches that lined the outside of the park where mothers normally sat and watched their children play.

The man thought to himself, _Where's Harry? That's where Dumbledor said he'd be so why isn't he there? Has something happened to him that we're not aware of?_

The man sat there deep in thought 'til the sun rose. Then he transformed into a great black dog. The man, now a dog, went and laid down behind a bush so he could get some sleep.

Harry woke up about an hour later and went to wake his aunt. After they got themselves a shower and something to eat, they left the house to go buy their furniture.

The creature in Harry's bag came out and sat on the floor. He looked around and then cautiously spoke, "Master?"

The same cold voice from the day before spoke, "What is it?"

"What do I do now?" it asked.

"Just wait 'til the time is good when you can kill him!" the voice sid and then it was once more gone.

The creature sat there for a few minutes and thne got back in the bag and went back to sleep.

Harry and Petunia came back several hours later and a big moving van was parked out front. While Petunia told the men where to put things, Harry wandered outside, letting the cool breeze play across his face.

As he started to go back towards the house but suddenly stopped for up ahead loomed a big black dog. Before Harry could really register who that looked like, the dog bounded around a corner and out of sight.

The dog recognized Harry at once, and when Harry started walking again, the dog followed along in the shadows. It saw where Harry went and it kept a mental note of that.

Harry came back just as the moving van was leaving.

"So, does it look more like a house now?" Petunia asked when Harry walked into the den.

"Yup!" Harry said, emphasizing his thoughts on what it looked like.

"That's good. Why don't we have an early night and start unpacking in the morning?" Petunia asked, stifling a huge yawn.

"Okay,"said Harry. "Good night."

"Good night,"Petunia said. Harry walked upstairs and went into his room. He inspected it, then pulled out his night clothes. Harry flipped out the light and snuggled deep into the cool sheets, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Around three in the morning, both Harry and Petunia were startled out of their sleep by the door bell ringing.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes and flipped on his lamp. He glanced at the clock and then heard the door bell again.

Getting up and grabing his glasses, he walked out into the hall and started to go downstairs. He heard someone asking Aunt Petunia, who had just go to the door, if she knew where Harry Potter was.

_That voice sounds so familiar. Who is it? _Harry wondered as he reached the landing. He walked through the living room and into the main hallway. The hall light was on and so was the porch light. Harry could see a dim figure of someone vaugely familiar.

"Harry!" the man said.

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes. "Sirius?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. An awkward silence met his question.

"Yes, it is me." Sirius said.

Harry stared in stunned disbelief. _He can't be Sirius. Sirius is dead! It can't be him, can it?_

Wow... I really need to work on this story more often. I've had the chapter done for a long long time but I never posted it. :shrugs shoulders: I've had a lot of stuff happen in this time period. Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time, plz fogive me for that. Just a warning, I have no idea when I'll have chapter seven up, I haven't even started to work on it and I have like two other stories going I think and I have school stuff to do. The english I'm in, I have to read two books and test on them before school for this particular class and I've still got one to read and I haven't tested on the first one I read and I have to work on my instument too. I have to practice my viola and hour a day and I have to keep up the house and all that stuff so I've been really really busy. Sorry I haven't updated in forever and I'll try to have the next chapter up way before I did the last one, I promise but I hope you like this chapter, enjoy! wow, I haven't updated this fanfic in over six months! i'm sorry! but I hope you like it, enjoy!


End file.
